HellHeart
by SabrePen
Summary: When Harry Potter wakes from a dream he finds out something has been wrong in his life and he sets out to change that but not the way everyone hopes he will.
1. Dream

Warnings this is a dark Harry Potter fanfic and contains smut, death, rape and violence. For people aged 18 and over.

Disclaimer I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter franchise and I am not making any money off of this. All right belong to J.K.R.

* * *

The room was cold and the bed sheets where damp having just woken up from a dream that he couldn't tell if it was real or not, but it felt like he had been there before and that it felt like he belonged in that place.

(Flashback)

_He was standing on top of a hill in the middle of a storm and was looking down at the castle that was smoking and on fire in places, crumbing walls and towers body's lying throughout the wreck that once was a lovely and happy castle that held so many good memory's in his mind. _

_The next thing he felt was himself floating down the hillside towards the castle and flying around the ruin and coming to a stop at once looked like the main doors. One of the body's looked like a friend of his so he ran to the body and found out that when he turned it over it was his best friend Ron. _

_Stumbling backwards it fell down next to another body and when he turned it was Tonks lying next to her husband Remus. He had to find if someone anyone was still alive running through the castle he ran past so many people that he considered as friends and family then he rounded the corner and found himself face to face with Bellatrix, Lucius and Voldemort standing over Hermione as she lay there with blood dripping down her face wand broken beside her and she told Voldemort that he will win._

_It was then that Bellatrix pulled out the sword of Gryffindor and proceeded to drag her to the top of the steps and place her head over the body of another and just before she swung the sword down he heard a shout from behind turning to face the sound he found himself staring at him looking at what was going on in front of him that. _

_"Stop, let her go and I will give myself to you" said Harry_

_"Harry don't do it, we can still win" said Hermione_

_"Ahh Harry how nice of you to join us a last" said Voldemort_

_"Let her go Tom and I will give myself to you" said Harry_

_"How dare you talk to our lord like that" said Lucius_

_"Shut it Lucius" said Voldemort_

_"You win Tom just let her go and I promise to give up here and now" said Harry_

_"Let him think about it, NO" said Voldemort_

_"Why?" said Harry _

_"If I let her go, she let still continue to fight me and leave you as a martyr, Bellatrix finish it" said Voldemort_

_With that things seamed to move in slow motion and Harry rushed to try and save Hermione, but he had so much ground to cover and little time, just as he was getting close to saving his best friend he heard a swish and a then a thud looking down he saw Hermione's head rolling towards him on the ground._

_"Nooooooo, to will pay for that you bastard"_

(End Flashback)

Sitting up he remembered what happened in it, thinking that everyone he loved was dead he rushed up out of bed and scrambled to get clothes on when he remembered that it was a dream. Sitting down at his desk he started to write everything that he had done before this summer after his 4th year at Hogwarts. After spending most of the morning at his desk writing down everything and trying to avoid the Dursley's as much as he could because he would most likely get given a bunch of chores to do.

After finishing writing he came to the conclusion that the reason he had defeated Voldemort was mainly due a lot of help and luck and that his luck would one day run out. While looking at the paper he also found a few things that did not make any sense and that someone was using him as a tool that would be thrown away when it was used.

"I swear that I will not let anyone use me and protect my friends to the end"

Unknown to Harry he had just unlock a part of him self that he did not know he had in him. After making that oath he felt very light headed weird so making sure not to wake up his so-called family he made his way down the stairs to find something to eat and drink only to find that everything was locked up and that he couldn't get anything.

So being defeated he made his way back up the stairs to his room and shutting the door he turned around to find that Dobby was standing on his bed.

"What are you doing here Dobby"

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby is here to help mister Harry Potter"

"Help me, why would you want to help me Dobby?"

"Mister Harry Potter set Dobby free and Dobby is here to help the great Harry Potter sir"

"Okay if you are here to help me can you first go get me something to eat and drink?"

"Yes sir, Dobby will do as Harry Potter says"

"Dobby before you go call you only call me Harry and stop wearing those clothes and wear something proper, if you need so money, I will pay for it"

"The great Harry Potter offers to pay Dobby, Dobby is not a worthy elf"

"Dobby you are one the best elf's that I know, now can you get my food"

"Yes sir, right away sir"

While Dobby was away doing the things that Harry had told him to do Harry started to think of ways to get better so he didn't have to rely on luck as much as he has done in the past to defeat Lord Voldemort. He would have to go diagon alley as soon as he could to get some books and learn all that he could so that he could defeat Lord Voldemort as soon as he could without losing anyone else like Cedric Diggory.

While also learning new magic, he would have to get fitter as he was so out of shape and he would have to eat properly unlike what the Dursley's where feeding him which was nothing. It was about then that Dobby came back with his food and set out for him a full Sunday roast dinner piled high with meat and veg with a big glass of milk to go along with it.

"Thank you, Dobby that will be all for now"

And with that Dobby disappeared into thin air and he sat down to the most food he had had all of the first half of summer and when he was done Dobby came back and took what was left away but just before he left Harry asked him something.

"Dobby can you do something else for me?"

"Yes sir?"

"Can you expand my room and make a gym and dueling area in its place and is there a way so that only I can see and use it?"

"Yes, there is master Harry Potter sir would you like me to do it now?

"Yes"

With that the room started to shift around to expand outwards and increase in size when the room was finished expanding it was about four times the size and the gym items that he needed started to appear from thin air. While that was going on through a door that also appeared there was a huge open room with mat flooring and a target system at the one end that could be configured to move and fire spells back.

"Dobby is it done?"

"Yes, sir Harry Potter it is done"

"Dobby could you bring me all my meals to my room as my so-called family is not feeding me anything?"

"It would be a great privilege to do this for the great Harry Potter"

"That will be all for today, Leave me"

With that Dobby used whatever the elf's use to get to places that normal wizards and witches can't get to which gave Harry an idea to see if it was possible for him to use it.

With that done it was time to start the training program on his road to fitness.

What followed was a three-week long period of getting up have his breakfast brought to him and then doing any of the chores that the Dursley's had given him to that day, followed by reading through all the books that he had from school and making sure that he didn't miss anything from any book. When he was reading through the books, he found that he had missed so much in the last four years he had been at Hogwarts that it was no wonder to him that he lucked out when facing off against Lord Voldemort.

In the afternoon after lunch he would begin physical parts of the training programme so that he would be more physically fit and able to take on board Lord Voldemort and his death eaters I'm not been in a position like he was during the Triwizard tournament again. After a day or 2 into the program he could feel is muscles beginning to ache and grown but he had to push through it because the end goal was worth it.

Half way through the last week of the three weeks he finished rereading all his school books, so he had to go get some more from diagon alley but the Dursley's where making sure that he was locked in his room when he was done his chores not that he minded but he needed new books. So, when in one days' time when they went out for the day, they left him to himself. This was the perfect time to get out and get the new books so using the Alohomora charm he and his friends had used in year one.

After unlocking the door, he grasped his bag and left the house and made his way to the leaky cauldron to get through to diagon alley. But unknown to him he was being followed by a pink headed woman.


	2. Numphadora Tonks

Warnings this is a dark Harry Potter fanfic and contains smut, death, rape and violence. For people aged 18 and over.

Disclaimer I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter franchise and I am not making any money off of this. All right belong to J.K.R.

Smut warning

* * *

When he left the house, she did not believe that what she was looking at, but it was definitely Harry the charm that was used to track him was showing that it was him. He looked bigger more of a man and it looked like that his so-called family had finally been giving him food at last because once he shut the door, he started to jog to the bus stop as it was called by the muggles.

She had a hard figuring out how to get on the bus as she forgot her muggle money again, she had to stop forgetting it. But she got on the night bus because there was no way that Harry could see her because if he saw her, he would know that something was up and ask to many questions.

It went against her get to keep Harry in the dark about what was going on, but she was under orders and all she had to do was make sure that Harry did not leave the house, but she had already failed that part of her orders. She was still shocked to see that Harry had just walked out the door, because he mostly stayed in his room and only left at certain times.

When she managed to catch up with him, he was just passing through the wall to diagon alley which made no sense as the night was meant to be the fast way to get around London but Harry had beat her to diagon alley she would have to think about that later as she was just about to lose him in the mass of shoppers that where there.

The first shop that he went into was Flourish & Blotts she decided to wait for him to come back out of the shop with whatever he was going in there for.

When he left the house, he jogged to the bus stop but when waiting for the bus he felt like some one was watching him but all he could see was a woman with pink hair walk to the bus stop. He noticed that when he got on the bus, he saw that the pink hair lady had forgotten her money and get off the bus.

At the leaky cauldron he went in with his hoodie pulled up over his head so that no one would see that Harry Potter was out and about. After going through the wall, he wondered what shop to go in first but just before he started to walk off, he had that feeling again so, when he went into Flourish & Blotts he turned to see that the same pink haired lady was behind him.

After ducking behind a book self, he found that the lady was standing outside and right in front of his eyes her hair became longer and turned into a brown colour. Seeing that she didn't see him he moved through the shop picking up the books that looked like they would help him he was thinking that he could find out who was following him.

Leaving with his arms full she followed him the next shop which she though was a good idea because how was he going to carry all the books that he had got from Flourish & Blotts. He went in and asked what type of trunk would be best for him after seeing look at a few she saw that he had pointed to one and that the shop keeper was helping him by charming it.

When he entered the trunk shop, he put him books on the counter and rung the bell and a man came out from the back of the shop and said.

"Good morning sir how may I help you?"

"I was looking for a trunk that I could take with me and store all my items in them"

"What size are you looking for sir?"

"A bigish one and one that can shrink down to fit in my pocket"

"I can make any of my trunk's shrink sir, right this way to the size you are looking for"

"Ahh I did not know that"

"That's alright"

After looking at a few he saw something in the background that looked dusty and had not been touch in a long time.

"What about that one"

"That one is not for sale you can't afford it sir"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"How much?"

"2500 galleons!"

"I will give you 3000 galleons for the trunk and no questions asked, okay?"

"Yes, no problem"

With that he payed for the trunk and put all his books in the library section which was only one part of many that the trunk came with. After it had been given all the charms that the shop keeper could think of, he picked it up and left the shop to find that the same woman was still following him.

Having done what, he had come here to do he walked back through the leaky cauldron and decided to see if the person that was following him was actually witch that was tailing him, he would take the night bus back to the house.

After waiting outside the leaky cauldron for the bus when it showed up, he got on and just as he thought just before the bus was about to leave the she jumped on the bus and sat opposite him thinking that he didn't know that she is following him.

Seeing that Harry had finished in the truck shop she let him go on ahead a bit before walking after him. Going through the leaky cauldron she found him outside standing waiting for something and then the night bus showed up out of nowhere and he got on. Thinking that she might lose him if she let him out of her sight she jumped on the bus and sat opposite him knowing that there is no way that he could know she was following him.

When the bus started to move, she had a glance at him and saw that gone was the young boy and in its place was a young man that she knew had been working out, but how had he been doing that he didn't leave his room most days. While thinking how he had done that she had some very dirty thoughts run trough har mind about him and she quickly through them out because it was wrong to think about Harry like that.

While that was all going on inside her head, he saw her look at him and that was when the hormonal teenager inside him saw that she looked really nice. He like the hair he saw but knew that she could change it. But the other parts of her body just seamed to fit to his liking. Breaking from this though he saw her still staring at him and her decided to make himself known to her to make her think that he did not know her.

"Hi there"

Thinking he was talking to someone else she did not answer him until.

"Hello?"

Looking up she found out that he was trying to talk to her, thinking that nothing would come of it she replied.

"Hi"

"Hello, for a bit there I thought that you were going to ignore me"

"I didn't know that you where talking to me, I was lost in thought"

"Thought so because you where looking at me for a long time"

"Yes, sorry"

"That's okay I was looking at you to"

What was he taking about he was looking at her, he must have been thinking about, this made her blush.

"You okay your blushing?"

"No, I am fine, I just find that people looking at me makes me blush"

"Why, I think that your very nice looking and should not be ashamed of how you look"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"What's your name?"

What was she thinking she knew his name she had to stay on the job but it was hard when looking into his eyes they that a way of their own.

"My name is Henry. Yours?"

"Tabby"

"That's a nice name"

She had to stop talking to him and stay on the mission, luckily their stop was next.

"I am sorry, but my stop is next it was nice talking to you Henry"

"That's okay it's my stop as well how about we walk for a bit?"

"Okay but just to the end of the block, deal?"

"Deal"

With that they got off the night bus and made their way to the end of the block. On the way to the end of the block they began to talk again.

"What where you doing in diagon alley?"

This confirmed that she was following him as how could she know that he was in diagon alley as he could have just been staying in the leaky cauldron so he had to mind that she might try something to him.

"I was getting a few things that I needed for the next year at school"

"That's good forward planning I like it"

She was still amazed by the way that he had changed over the summer, those dirty thoughts were still in her head and where coming to front of her head and where slowly taking over her head and controlling her actions.

"Do you find that it's hot?"

"Yes, it is a bit hot today, think I may take my hoddie off, you?"

"I am not wearing anything but my robes and underwear"

"Would you like to come back to my place so that you could change into something a bit more suitable for the weather?"

No longer in control of her body she could not say no for same reason.

Harry could not believe that the woman that he was talking to was falling for it because like Tonks he was losing control of his actions.

Tonks undid the top two buttons and made sure that Harry had a good view of her breasts as they got the end of the block. By this point they said nothing and walked back to Harry's house and as soon as they where in the door they had no more control anymore and just rushed together and kissed hard.

Harry grasped her behind he pulled her close to pull her up to his room so that they could continue this elsewhere.

"Henry, undress me now and take me"

"I have wanted this since I first saw you on the bus"

"So, did I"

With that Harry pulled off her robe and threw it against the wall. Breaking apart for a moment to allow Tonks to pull off Harry's top and see the body that he had been hiding all summer.

"You have a great body, been working out?"

She said in between kisses.

"Yes, I have been"

With that he left a trail of kisses down her stomach to her pants slowly kissing his way down to her feet and up her back to her head where he slid his hand down her front while kissing her neck his hand went beneath her pants to find that she was clean and couldn't feel any hair on her pussy.

Finding her clitoris, he moved his hand round in small circles hearing her moun in pleasure telling him that he was doing the right thing. Playing with her clit along with kissing her made things heat up. Her moans where getting louder and more frequent told him that he was getting close to making her cum.

Suddenly he stopped and pulled his hand back making Tonks turned and pushed him for not giving her release as she knelt in front of him.

"Is this want you wanted?"

She said pulling down his trousers to reveal and large bulge in his pants. Not stopping there, she tugged down his pants to get at his cock, something she had been waiting for since she got on the bus.

"Is that all for me?"

"Yes, it is"

"Just how big is it exactly?"

"Don't know why you don't find out"

With that he put his hand on the back of her head and pushed his cock into her open mouth. Being surprised by his action she was unable to take even half of his cock in her mouth.

He was in bliss he felt so good to have his cock inside something warm and wet that he forgot that he was holding her head on his cock and only remembered when she started to gag on his cock. Looking down he saw that she had half of his cock in her mouth and then he let go of her head and she fell back a bit spluttering from his huge cock.

"Sorry I did that"

"It fine it just took me by surprise that's all"

With that she went back to his cock and took hold of it in one hand. Thinking to herself that it must be a least 10inches big she thought how she was going to fit it in her pussy, but then remembered that she had an ability that was special to her and could use it to her advantage.

Slowly stroking his cock still wondering how it was so big so decided that she was going to do the same that he had done to her and bring her close to the edge and then stop. So, by starting off by licking the tip of his huge cock she made her way down his cock all the way to the base of it by changing the shape of her mouth.

Looking up at him she could tell that he was really enjoying his, so she sped up until she was going at a nice pace but then she felt his cock pulse and the next thing she knew was the spray of cum that was hitting the back of her throat.

"That's it take it all and don't swallow it yet"

Removing her mouth from his cock she sat there and found it interesting that she was fine with him taking control.

"Open your mouth so I can see my cum in there"

"That's good now swallow"

She swallowed all his cum down her throat it tasted nice sliding down her throat.

"You want more of my cum inside you?"

"Yes, please fuck me"

"First remove the last of your clothes and lie on the bed"

Want to feel his cock inside her as soon as possible she did as she was told and soon, he was on top of her ready to go again. She looked at him and that look was all he needed to know to go ahead and enter her pussy.

Lining up his cock with her dripping wet pussy he looked at her and he saw that she was ready and with one smooth action she he slid all the way inside and he felt like nothing he had felt before in his life.

She was opened mouthed at what just happen in one movement he had managed to fit the whole of his cock inside her and it felt so good that when he started to thrust in and out, she orgasmed right there and then making her whole-body shudder in pleasure.

Feeling her shudder when she orgasmed, he looked at her and said.

"You want me to pick up the pace?"

"Yes, faster harder"

"Okay"

With that he pulled all the way out and slammed back in to her pussy that had gotten tighter around his cock. He could hear her moaning and panting away way as he pounded into her pussy. When he felt her pussy get tighter, he knew that she was about to cum again and therefore he pick up the pace more and asked her.

"You want to cum"

"Yes"

"You want me to cum inside you?"

"Yes, just fill me up with you cum"

His pace was really fast now, and he was really close so with one final grunt he slammed all the in to her and coated her insides with his cum.

She was in heaven and didn't think it could get any better, but it did when she felt something warm and wet coat her insides, this feeling made her cum so hard that she passed out before he finished cuming inside her.

When he had finished coating her insides, he slowly removed his cock from her dripping pussy and saw that she was asleep on his bed, so he lay down next to her and fell asleep with his arm around her.

BANG

She woke with a start to a loud noise that had come from downstairs.


	3. Attack

Warnings this is a dark Harry Potter fanfic and contains smut, death, rape and violence. For people aged 18 and over.

Disclaimer I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter franchise and I am not making any money off of this. All right belong to J.K.R.

* * *

BANG

She woke with a start to a loud noise that had come from downstairs.

She rushed to the door not really sure how she got inside and that she had nothing on, how did she have nothing on, the last thing that she remembered was getting on a bus to follow Harry Potter back from diagon alley, where was she. Looking around the room she saw that her clothes and someone's else's where there as well.

Slowly turning around to the bed, she was thinking who it could be that she had gotten in bed with. When she had turned around, she was shocked at who it was that was lying in the bed, Harry Potter.

Shaking the thought out of her head she gathered up all her clothes and got dressed as quickly and without making as much noise as she could. When she got to the door, she was about to open it and leave when.

"Stop don't open the door"

Stopping in her tracks she realised that Harry was talking to her.

"Why?"

"Because there was a loud bang from downstairs, and we don't want to go down there until we know what it was that made that noise"

"Are we not going to talk about what I think happened last night?"

"We will after we find out what is going on down stairs.

"Okay, there is something I have to tell you"

"It can wait until after we figure out what is going on, Tonks"

"Wait you know my name? How?"

"We will talk about everything after"

"Okay"

With that Harry got out of bed and put his clothes back on, but not before Tonks got a look at what she thought she had fun with last night. Fun, she thought it was fun, really, she would have talk to Harry sooner rather than later.

"Okay as you're the one that is meant to protect me, what should we do?"

"What? Never mind, we should first find out what made that noise and if someone made that noise, who made it and if he has friends and lastly what they want"

"Okay, I will go down and have a look from the top of the stairs and come back and tell you what, if I don't come back within say 5 minutes, then go and tell the order what happened here"

"What? No, I can't let you potentially throw you life away if it is death eaters that are down the…"

Before she could finish the door to the bedroom crashed open and a big man in his mid-thirties walked through.

"Well hello there I thought I heard something from up here, now play along and nothing will happen to you and your girl"

"Well this means that you don't have to tell the order Tonks it's just a muggle putting his nose on his silly face into places that he shouldn't"

"What? Muggle? What's a muggle?"

"Tonks would you like to do the honours or shall I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You wouldn't know, and you will not remember this conversation at all"

"Don't move and you will not…"

The next thing he felt was the floor rushing towards him unable to move at all.

"Why did you do that I was having fun with him"

"He was getting on my nerve; now shall we deal with the rest of his type down the stairs?"

"Yes, I think that would be fun"

With that he walked over the man that found them and when he got to the top of the stairs, he stopped to listen to find out how many others where in the house.

"Boss what are we going to do with all this stuff?"

"Take it back to the warehouse and put it through the system"

"I will start to put it in the van"

With that one guy walked pass the stairs with a box which looked full of things from the house and went out the door and was followed by another guy that turned and spoke to what Harry thought was the boss.

"Where did you send John Boss?"

"I sent him to take a look upstairs for more stuff"

"Well whatever he is doing he is doing it very silently, I didn't know he was a quite type"

"True true, you and David deal with all the stuff that is down here I will go and check up on John and help him"

After hearing all that he needed to hear Harry went back to his room and told Tonks everything that he knew, and they set up a trap for the Boss.

Hearing that someone was coming up the stairs they get into their positions and waited.

Walking up the stairs the Boss was confused as there was no sound at all coming from upstairs, but there should be as no one can make no sound when they are trying to find items of value.

Getting to the top of the stairs he could hear someone breathing heavily through a door.

"John is that yo…"

Opening the door, he saw that John was ling on the floor with a girl standing over him.

"Who are you and what did you do to John?"

Turning Tonks faced the Boss and said.

"John on that was this cunts name if I had known his name, I may have no knock him out"

"How did you knock him out he is twice the size of you and weighs a lot more, but no matter I will deal with you myself"

"I dealt with him the same way he is going to"

Pointing behind the Boss he turned to she that there was a young man behind him holding a stick of what looked like wood at him.

"What are you going to do with that stick boy kill me with it"

"I may kill you with it, but I don't think that the old man would like it"

"The old man who is that, your father?"

"No, he is not, not after what he did to me"

Tonks was standing there listing to Harry tell this man, if he could be called that, that he knew that Albus Dumbledore was doing thing that he said where for the greater good. From that point on she would always view Dumbledore with caution. Turning back to what was happening in front of her she found that the Boss was moving towards Harry and that Harry was standing his ground not moving but before she could help.

"Boss!"

Harry hearing the shout turned to face the direction from where it came but his was a mistake as the next thing, he felt was a rush of wind and a force slam into him and tackle him on to the floor. Temporally out of the action the Boss took this time to call to David and the other guy and told them to help him with the people that where still in the house.

Hearing a shout and the seeing that Harry was on the floor Tonks leaped into action drawing her wand and firing a couple of curses at where the noise came from. But they all missed as the person that shouted for the Boss ducked back to get his friend for help.

Seeing that she had managed to buy them a few minutes until David and his friend came back. Turning back to help Harry with the Boss but she saw that he was up and fighting the Boss hand to hand and was winning which made little sense as Harry had little training in hand to hand combat. She would have asked him about that along with a lot of other things.

After dealing with the Boss and knocking him he turned and saw that Tonks was just standing there looking at him.

"Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to help me?"

"Sorry"

"Where did the other two go?"

He got his answer a moment later when they came rushing back into the house.

"Shit Tonks get down one of them has a gun"

Ducking into the door way she asked.

"What's a gun?"

"I will tell you later along with everything else, we need a solid object to stop the bullets from the gun"

Before she could answer the hallway ringed with a few loud bangs as bullets flew past Harry and Tonks as they hid in the doorways.

"Wait until they run out, then put a wall of metal between us and them, and I will stun them and then we can deal with all of them"

With that the goons at the bottom of the stair ran out of bullets and Harry and Tonks leaped into action and within a few seconds they had stunned all of them.

"Now to change their memories and put them in their van and put all the stuff that they stole back, would like to help me with that or will you fix the house?

"Fix the house, what do you mean?"

"Turn around and look behind you, while you deal with that I will deal with these goons"

It took them a while to fix and deal with all the problems that arose from the goons trying to steal things from the house. Harry wanted them to take it because he had love for his so-called family, but if they came back and found that things where gone they would believe that it was Harry that took them, and they would deal with him in the way that he didn't really want to deal with right now.

Sitting down he saw that Tonks was coming down the stairs and sat next to him and was about to ask him to hell her what she had to know when there was a pop behind them, and a voice followed.

"I believe I can help you with some of your questions"

Harry jumped to his feet spinning with wand at the ready.

"Who are you?"


	4. Guide

This is a dark Harry Potter fanfic and contains smut, death, rape and violence. For people aged 18 and over.

Disclaimer I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter franchise and I am not making any money off of this. All rights belong to J.K.R.

* * *

"I am your guide master Harry Potter"

"How do you know my name?"

"If you lower your wand and sit, I will tell you all that I know about you and what is about to happen to you"

"Why should I lower my wand and sit, I don't know who you are and how you got in this house?"

"I think you should sit, and I will…."

"You will what? For all I know as soon as lower my wand you will kill me"

"Harry your mother is alive and well but not in a place you would think she is…"

"She is alive, how and where is she so I can go see her?"

"If you would please wait until I am done you will find out everything"

"Okay sorry I am just feeling a lot right now"

"I know sorry please just wait until I am done before more questions, as I was saying your mother is alive and well, but you can't see her until the day of your choosing. The day of choosing is special for you as your wants called a HellHeart"

Harry opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything.

"Please wait until I am finished because I don't want to have to say everything twice. Right as I was saying you are a HellHeart. A HellHeart is extremely rare for a child of hell, normally a child from child is called a blackheart but due to the circumstances of your birth and who your farther was you are the first HellHeart in the last 500 years. So, as you can probably tell you are a special case that's why they sent me to help you through the choosing. As a HellHeart you have certain abilities and you can use to your advantage, but they can also be a pain to deal with as well"

"Okay that is a lot of information to get my head around in one turn of events, I have a couple of questions for you"

"Ask away master"

"What is the choosing? And what abilities do I have? What do you mean by the circumstances of my birth? Who was my mother really?"

"Okay to answer your questions I have to tell you about the history of hell. Hell is like the what you have heard about in the stories that you told in your history class, its divided into two parts, the demons and the hearts. Your mother came from a long line of hearts that rule the world of hell and the demons are the working class of hell. But your mother was forced out of her home when she was still just a child and was sent into this world by the demons when they rebelled and took over hell as they thought that she could never come back to take back what belonged to her. Your mother was taken in by a loving family and taken care of and she forgot about her world and so she went to school and met your father and you most likely know the rest. But the difference is that when a heart is cast out into this world when they die in this world they don't really die, and they go back to their place in hell"

"So, my mother is a queen and was not really from this world?"

"Yes, and when she "died" she ended up back in hell and from the time that Lord Voldemort attacked and killed your father she has been fighting to take back her throne so that once again the hearts may rule over hell. It was not until recently that she took back the throne and that's when she wanted to come back to get you so that you can be raised to one day take over from your mother and rule over hell"

"So, she sent you here to bring me back to my home and rule over hell?"

"Yes, but there is a problem as since you have not been to hell in over 10 years the demons and some of the hearts will not allow you to come back and take over from your mother as you have not passed the test of life, that is normally done at the age of 10 which you missed but you still have to go through the choosing as well as finding a way to get around the test of life that you missed"

"Okay before you tell me what the test of life, what is the choosing?"

"Okay since you are a HellHeart and not a blackheart your choosing is very different to everyone else's choosing. On a blackheart's choosing they are drawn towards a bunch of woman one of which is their mate for life if they choice right then they live in happiness but if they pick the other then they become a demon, and to make the right choice they have to look into their heart and find out which one is the mate. But you are a HellHeart and your choosing is different as you can have up to four mates, but the difficult part of your choosing is that you pick the wrong person you will die and unleash a monster that is inside and destroy the world of hell and this world. This monster will try and make you pick a woman that is not one of your mates and …. well …... I think you get the picture"

"Okay, how do I claim one of my mates?"

"Oh, for that you just need to lie with said woman and finish inside them, why you asking?"

"Shit, well how long would it take to …. say the monster to be unleashed if I made the wrong choice?"

"Well I would say about four to five hours, Why?"

"Okay just asking as I did just that with Tonks here last night, so it would be safe to say that Tonks is one of my mates then"

"Yes, and since she is the first mate, she is the alfa mate and has some powers over your over mates when you find them"

Tonks was sitting there waiting for Harry to tell her what happened last night and how he knew who he was and what she was doing here, when they were interrupted by something that was Harry's guide. This guide was small fery like creature but was red and had horns on its head. After finding out that Harry's mother was still alive and that she was the queen of hell. She found out that Harry was the prince and heir to the throne of hell, which was interesting to say the least because she had been fucked by a prince and it was the best thing that she had felt in a long time. Then after having this though she tuned back into the conversation that was going on found out that she was number one of four of Harry's mates and that she was the alfa. But she was worried about Harry as he had to make a big choice and try not to destroy the world she lived in and the world of hell as well.

"Tonks you still with us?"

"Yep sorry was lost in thought for a bit"

"So, what do you think about all this?"

"I think that you are a very interesting person and that you will never have a boring life. What are you going to do about the other three mates you need to find"

"Well I was thinking that I should take my time in making sure that they are the right ones before doing anything like I did you last night"

"OH, I forgot to tell you this before, but I forgot, Harry you have a time limit on this, you have one year to find your mates, or the monster will slowly start to take over you. Also, if you need me just call your guide to you in your head and I will appear in front of you"

"That's a very important peace of information it could have ended the world if you didn't tell me that now"

With that the guide disappeared in a puff of smoke and Harry was left sitting on the sofa with Tonks.

"Harry can you now please tell me how you know who I am and what I was doing following you when you went shopping"

"When as to how I know your name, it was on the inside of your robe when I took it off you last night. As to how I know what you were doing following me I have been keeping a look out for anything that looked off when I came back here after the end of the school term. I noticed that there was something off about the front of the garden I could feel the presence of someone else's magic, at first I thought it was the death eaters but since they didn't come and attack the house and also the magic was different every three days for the first two weeks and then I felt the same magic in a pattern. That along with no attack made me come to the conclusion that Dumbledore had sent people to keep an eye on me over the summer"

"But how did you know that I was following you?"

"Well a witch or wizard really stands out in the muggle world if you really look at them for a long time. When I got on the bus and you got on and then off it was because you didn't know that you needed cash for the bus. Then when you appeared at leaky cauldron then I knew that you where following me as how did someone without knowing exactly where I was without getting on the same bus as me and then going to a place where no muggle can go. To make sure it was not a coincidence I went into Flourish & Blotts and moved out of site and changed some of my features which you missed and I walked right by you and moved on to the next shop where I saw that you where outside waiting, so it meant that you had a tracking charm on me, which you can remove now because I don't want anyone tracking me anymore"

"I can't do Harry orders from Dumbledore don't allow me to remove it I am sorry"

"I order you to remove the tracking charm from me"

Tonks was feeling really weird as she was telling Harry that she couldn't remove the tracking charm because she was under orders from Dumbledore, but she was trying to remove the charm from Harry. She was having a debate in her head of where to remove the charm or not. Then something in her head snapped and she moved her wand hand towards Harry and removed the charm and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Tonks are you okay? Tonks!"

Sitting in his office in the school going through his mail when one of his many items that are beaning used to track Harry exploded, turning to see what had happened he saw that the item that exploded was the one that was used to track Harry and tell him where he was. This was not good for him and it meant that Harry had found out about the charm.


End file.
